phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Jeremy Johnson/Season 4
' Jeremy Johnson ' is the crush and later boyfriend of Candace Flynn, older brother of Suzy Johnson and son of Jack Johnson and Mrs. Johnson. He is the guitar player for Jeremy and the Incidentals. He is apparently the founder and/or leader, since the group has been named after him. Read the full page... "For Your Ice Only" Candace Jeremy and Lawrence FYIO.png Tumblr meak4tVoW41rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr meak4tVoW41rmra37o2 500.png Mqdefault (1).jpg Arrival at the hockey rink.png Candace and Jeremy FYIO.png FYIO Embarassed.png Candace having seen what phineas and ferb have done FYIO.png Jeremy FYIO.png Candace and Jeremy FYIO 2.png "Happy New Year!" Jeremy and Coltrane walking up to Candace and Stacy.jpg Jeremy walking up to Candace and Stacy with a tray of sparkling cider glasses.jpg Jeremy asking Stacy about Candace's relapse.jpg Candace passes on the sparkling cider for now.jpg Jeremy after Candace does not take a glass of sparkling cider from him.jpg Everyone dancing at the City Hall party.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing happy new year.jpg Jeremy and Candace waltz.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing 1.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing 2.jpg Candace and Jeremy go outside on New Year's Eve.jpg Candace and Jeremy on the balcony.jpg Jeremy and Candace watching the fireworks.jpg I like you just the way you are.jpg Candace and Jeremy on the balcony 2.jpg Candace and Jeremy about to kiss.jpg Candace and Jeremy kiss for the second time.jpg "Fly On the Wall" Jeremy in his room.png Jeremy in his room 2.png Jeremy in his room 3.png Candace dressed up like a cowboy.png Candace and Jeremy at the Ro-DAY-o..png Candace and Jeremy at the Ro-DAy-0 2.png "My Sweet Ride" Jeremy entering the Flynn Fletcher house.png Linda offers cookies to Candace and Jeremy.png Candace asking her mom a question.png Tumblr mh7xb17zcR1rmra37o1 500.png Candace after learing what the surprise her dad has for her is.png Tumblr mh7r7jWtQT1rmra37o1 500.png Candace and Jeremy see the restored car.png Candace loves the restored car.jpg SweetRide.jpg Orange pattern on car.jpg Candace singing My Sweet Ride.jpg Tumblr mh7tok6E8D1rmra37o1 500.png Everyone in the Nymph.jpg Let's deploy the chutes, Ferb.jpg There's romance in the air.jpg There's nothing I'd rather do.jpg Candace and Jeremy in their sweet ride.jpg Candace and Jeremy driving to the Doo Wop Hop.jpg 7.JPG At the do wop hop car show.png Candace talking to emcee of the car show.png Candace holding trophy.png Candace holding trophy 2.png Tumblr mhkzxrSNLn1rmra37o1 500.png "Great Balls Of Water" Jeremy asking Candace what she wants to do today.jpg Jeremy impressed with Candace's idea.jpg Jeremy telling Candace she comes up with the best ideas.jpg Jeremy and Candace great balls of water.jpg We're teenagers. It's what we do.jpg Jeremy right after he says he does want to go to the mall tomorrow.jpg "Where's Pinky?" I'm sorry I missed lunch.jpg Jeremy explaining to Candace who the tour guide is.jpg Candace and Jeremy just standing there after Don ran by them.jpg "Knot My Problem" Candace and Jermy exchanging hellos.jpg candace notices the safe.jpg Jeremy explains to Candce that what he is holding is a safe.jpg Jeremy says he does not remember what is in the safe.jpg Jeremy holding the safe up.jpg oh I remember that.jpg Jeremy telling the story about the pencil that was in the safe.jpg Candcae wondering who the pretty girl was.jpg Candace, that pretty girl was you.jpg Jeremy handing the pencil back to Candace.jpg "Troy Story" "Druselsteinoween" Ooh its a vampire.jpg Yeah heard you the first time.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing at the castle party.jpg A slipper flies behind Phineas.jpg Isabella not happy.JPG Isabella angrily puts her slipper back on.jpg "Face Your Fear" Candace and Jeremy in Jeremy's dads workplace.jpg They actually had a couple of rovers on mars.jpg Who told.jpg Mr. Johnson showing the rovers to the others.jpg candace and jeremy listiening to Jeremy's dad talk.jpg so you could look down on anyone's backyard.jpg Jeremy expecting Candace to come up with an idea to bust Phineas and Ferb.jpg Jeremy sort of suprised about Candace not coming up with an idea to bust Phineas and Ferb.jpg The cafeteria at the labratory.jpg oh you know I am.jpg My dad goes on and on about the cafeteria here.jpg Candace and Jeremy having lunch.jpg Candace has an idea about how to bust her brothers.jpg I was wondering how long that would take.jpg Candace punching in her address to get a view of her house.jpg Candace having seen phineas and ferb's invention from above.jpg It's an eye in the sky bust.jpg Candace heads off to get her mom for the bust.jpg "Cheers for Fears" Candace taking Jeremy to the backyard.jpg No No No it's gone.jpg It's ok I get it.jpg Candace designed it herself.jpg It's a regular sized scrapbook.jpg Candace and Jeremy looking at the scrapbook.jpg Jeremy and Candace with the regualar sized scrapbook.jpg "Return Policy" Candace on hearing Jeremy say whatcha doin.jpg Candace says hello to Jeremy with her left arm raised up.jpg Candace with her left arm raised up.jpg I'm just trying to reach the top shelf.jpg Candace pushes the basket away as Jeremy grabs an item from the top shelf.jpg Are you ready Candace.jpg Candace nervously saying totally.jpg Starting the extreme water ride.jpg Candace and Jeremy going down a river on tubes.jpg Candace and Jeremy about to head down the waterfall.jpg Jeremy coming off the ramp.jpg Candace and Jeremy on surfboards while in the air.jpg Candace and Jeremy on surfboards while in the air 2.jpg Candace and Jeremy headed into the wave.jpg Jeremy having fun on the extreme water ride.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun round the fire hydrant.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around a fire hydrant 2.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around a fire hydrant 3.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around a fire hydrant 4.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around the fire hydrant 5.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around the fire hydrant 6.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around the fire hydrant 7.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around the fire hydrant 8.jpg Candace and Jeremy being spun around a fire hydrant 9.jpg Combined images of the extreme water ride.jpg The extreme water ride and exteme batting cage being shown at the same time.jpg Candace and Jeremy headed down the whirlpool.jpg The wave receding revealing Jeremy is now on the beach with Candace.jpg Want to go again.jpg Candace and Jeremy pull up in front of Candace's house.jpg I knew phineas and ferb were up to something.jpg Are those batting cages.jpg Candace and Jeremy see the fireworks that came from the eploded batting cage.jpg You will bust them next time tiger.jpg The only reason I said I like extreme.jpg I was embarrassed you caught me buying all that hygeine stuff.jpg Nothing you do could be that embarrassing.jpg Candace and Jeremy just about to hug.jpg Candace and Jeremy hugging return policy.jpg Candace and Jeremy hugging return policy 2.jpg Candace realizes she just passed gas.jpg "Mandace" To return to the page for Jeremy Johnson, click here. Category:Character galleries by season Category:Jeremy Johnson